Cyberoid
by Itsreallynotyourfault
Summary: Mikuo was a boy who always believed that his dreams would come true when they do something happens and he give up all hope. "I'm coming my love."  RuixReiKagene MikuoxMiku Obviously  GumoxGumi LenxRin
1. Chapter 1

Mikuo Hatsune was always the guy who wasn't a nerd, but wasn't all that popular either. He got a girlfriend every now and then but it was usually the girls who needed someone to tell them they were pretty. All in all Mikuo was a good guy. Tall and lean, he has shaggy teal hair that just brushed over his eyes. His bestfriends were Rei Kagene, Gumo Megpoid, and Len kagamine. Rei is a goth, with black hair and yellow eyes, Gumo is a scene kid with green hair and snakebites, and Len is the brains of everything but with girls following him everywhere. Mikuo woke up from the sound of a glass hitting the wall, which is how he woke up a lot of the time. His father was always mourning over his mother that had past away in a car accident. It happened over a year ago, and Mikuo never showed how it hurt him even though he cried silently in the night, every night. He never got attention from his father. He yawned rubbing his eyes, "DAD! STOP!" Then he looked at his clock, 6:30. Crap, He had to be at the bus by 6:50. Mikuo sighed and jumped out from under his covers.

He tore off his clothes with a swift motion and grabbed the one's that were already laying out from last night. A blue button up collered shirt with black skinny jeans and teal converse. Teal was his favorite color. He ran into his bathroom brushing his hair and teeth at the same time. Picking up his backpack and a coke on his way out the door, he also spotted a glimpse of his dad crying picking up glass. _Gosh dang. That man needs to find a way to get out this pain without hurting himself and the people around him.. _He thought to himself, and the door slammed behind him.

x01x

His bus was late, but he arrived to school. Len ran up to him,"Hey! Guess what?"

"Hey, and what?" Mikuo chuckled.

"Rin Kagamine, the cheerleader I've been crushing on, yeah she's coming over tonight!" Len blushed pushing up his fragile glasses.

"Oooh~ Reeeallly~? What are you guys going to do?"

"We are going to watch Harry Potter, problem?"

"Well, I don't know, I guess I'm just jealous because Hatsune Miku isn't a real person." Mikuo sighed.

"Oh, this dream of yours again. Look, Mikuo. I don't think it will be possible to make her a person." Len picked up one of his notebooks and flipped through the pages. "Yeah, I've already gone through the books 'How To Bring Back The Dead' and 'Bring Someone To Life'. They both don't help me at all." The bell rung.

"Okay, Len. Let's talk about this at lunch." Mikuo walked away huffing under his breath.

x01x

Mikuo went through his three main classes for the day, and it was now time for lunch. The bell rang. _Finally...I really need to talk to Len...Where is that kid?_ Mikuo sped up so he could get to his lunch table. He walked into the cafeteria doors to find Rei, Gumo, and Len. They were laughing and throwing stuff at eachother, like everyday. Of course all the 'scene' girls were trying to get Gumo's attention but they didn't know Gumo loved a cheerleader named Gumi, Rei was staring at Rui Kagene from across the room, and Len was making googley eyes with Rin. _I'm the only one without someone to fricken love. Fucking fantastic. _Mikuo thought, and sat down at the table.

"Hey loner boy." Rei laughed and his golden eyes sparkled, then turned and winked at Rui.

"If you all like those girls, why don't you sit by them?" Mikuo said trying to make them feel bad.

"Okay." They all started to get up and Mikuo's eyes widened. Then they all started laughing and sat back down.

"You seriously think that we'd ditch our pal for girls? Not a chance." Gumo smiled and gave him a thumbs up. Everyone at the table agreed and Mikuo gave a sigh of relief. _At least i have trust worthy friends. _He smiled.

"Whatcha thinkin' bout loverboy?" Len chuckled.

"Nothing." Mikuo sighed and started picking at his lunch.

"Do you want to know about Miku-" Len started but was quickly cut off by Mikuo.

"Yes!"

"Whoa ...HAHA." All the guys were laughing.

"Sorry." Mikuo laughed a little more, "But seriously...you guys know why I like Hatsune Miku right?"

"No...?" All the guys said in sync.

"Look at her skirt, look at how short it is, and if you just unbutton her shirt a little...Oh man."

"Dude, Gumi Megpoid is the real thing AND her boobs are bigger." Gumo said making a licking motion.

Len laughed," Dude you're sick, but you know who's the cutest thing ever? Rin Kagamine."

"Uh, yeah probably not. Rui Kagene has the cutest little laugh ever. Plus she's hilarious which is why I love her." Rei said as serious as he will ever be.

Mikuo laughed," Dude you've never said one word to Rui."

"Yes I have!" Rei got defensive.

"Then I dare you to go over to her, ask her out and kiss her." Len chimed in.

"Fine! I'll do it, but if I do you have to make out the plans for the Miku model for Mikuo."

_Thank you. _Mikuo mouthed at Rei and Rei nodded.

"Deal." Len laughed as Rei stood up and walked over to the table of girls.

xoxo

Ahh; My new story.

It's probably not good, but yeah. OH! &if you don't know who Rei and Rui Kagene are, look them up. They are one of my favorite couples. :3

Thanks for reading Chapter One of Cyberoid! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Rei Kagene, you see, was very shy. He walked slowly over to Rui. She was sitting down with her knees up to her chest. With arms wraped around them, she had her chin on her right knee. He finally reached the table, with blazing pink cheeks. "Um, Hi. I know we haven't talked but you have really pretty eyes. Oh and can I pretend to kiss you?" Rei sighed.

"Pretend...? Why don't you just do it." Rui giggled and Rei took her delicate chin with his slender fingers, and bend down to press his lips softly onto hers. Her cheeks pink and she reached her hands to cup his face. It lasted about 10 seconds until a teacher came over and seperated them.

"You kids are disgusting!" The random teacher yelled, pushed up her glasses, and stomped away. Rui giggled and cleared her throat.

"Anyways...You're cute also. You should text me." She handed him a small yellow peice of paper.

"I will babe." Rei winked at her and walked away puting the paper into his pocket. He smirked and felt 100 times better then he did before lunch. "Sup?" Rei smiled as he got to the table and sat down. He looked around at all the faces in awe. "What?"

"You. Did. It." Len gaped.

"Yes sir'."

"Oh my gosh, does this mean you have a girlfriend?" Gasped Mikuo.

"Um, I'm not sure...but I got her number!" Rei laughed. "Now, Hatsune Miku plans."

Len moaned, "Why do I have to be the smart kid? Why can't Gumo be the nerd."

"Dude, I'm too sexy for that." Gumo smirked.

"Okay sure. Anyways, Mikuo come to my house today. You're dad won't care?" Len said pushing up his glasses.

"My dad won't notice I'm gone. He doesn't care. I'll just ride the bus home with you."

"Cool bro!" Len said as Gumi Megpoid walked up to Gumo.

"Hey...uh, I'm having a party...well not really a party...It's a double date. Would you like to go with me tonight? I know it's short notice...but yeah." She looked around nervously.

"Sure hun." He stood up and hugged her slipping his number into her pocket. "Just check you're right pocket for my number." He winked and sat back down.

"O-Okay." She blushed and hurried away.

"Ow-oww! GUMO gettin' the ladies!" Joked Mikuo.

"Shut up." Now it was Gumo's turn to blush.

"Gumo's a softie!" Len laughed.

"Whatever, at least I HAVE a girl."

"One that you just talked to for five seconds, yep. She's yours."

"Len, I'ma super ka-smack you."

"Oh whatever." The two boys laughed and joked for about 5 more minutes until the lunch bell rang. The cafeteria slowly emptied, and Mikuo hurried to his next class. _I can't wait until this day is over. Everyone is getting a girlfriend. Am I not good enough?_

xo1x

The final bell chimed and Mikuo's breath finally released and he felt like he just escaped from a death chamber. _I'm coming my dear Miku. _He thought biting his lip smiling. He went to his locker and got his black peacoat and backpack. Len came up to him in a rush," Dude. I HAVE THE ANSWER TO THE MIKU PROBLEM."

"WHAT?" Mikuo's eyes widened.

"It's not safe here. We will wait until we get to my house." Len looked over his glasses eviley and his eyes flashed an evil look.

"Oh gosh." Mikuo was kind of afraid of what his best friend was becoming...fricken scary in his eyes. Both boys hurried onto the bus. The bus ride consisted of them sitting in the very front having 8th grade girls drewl over them. It's disturbing because they're in 11th grade and having little girls gape over them is pretty annoying. They were the last stop off. Len and MIkuo ran as fast as they could to Len's house and up to his room.

"Okay what do you know about Miku?" Mikuo hurried.

"It's not what I know about her, It's what I know I can create her with." Len smiled.

"Okay...TELL ME."

"OKAY JEEZ. This company called HPR is coming out with humanoid robots that you can create yourself. You know what that means; I'm making you Hatsune Miku."

"DUDE. I fricken love you, when can we get these 'Humanoids'?"

Len laughed," Tomorrow."

"OH MY GOD. I'm so happy dude, you don't even understand."

"I know. I helped you with your problem, so I wanted to know if you could do something for me...?" Len looked down sadly.

"Anything bruh."

"Can you please talk to Rin for me? She acts like she hates me and she never wants to talk to me. I really like her, and I don't know what to do."

"Yes sir'. I will speak with that lady tomorrow. Indeed." Mikuo laughed and put his hand on Lens shoulder. _I'm coming my love! Just a few more hours! _Mikuo smiled and prayed to himself that he will finally get to be with his angel.

* * *

><p>So this is my second chaper:D WHOO.<p>

I'm going to write more si, but I has to catch up on my other stories D:.

Don't yell at me if i don't upload soon D':.

OH& The person who called themselves 'Too Lazy To Log In' , I totally know what you mean, just wait until i start writing more ;D. You'll see. I can't see her in a cheer outfit either .

Hope you all Enjoi ;*


End file.
